Los mayores saben
by FireDexHolder
Summary: Los mayores saben, y ella lo sabe. Ellos son veteranos, ellos han vivido más experiencias, han pasado por lo que ella está pasando, o tal vez no... Leve JadeCrystallineshipping. One shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la franquicia pokémon. Si así fuera estos dos ya tendrían pareja.**

**Advertencias: Leve JadeCrystallineshipping (CrystalxGreen), OoC.**

**Nota: Dedicado a una de mis amihas :3**

* * *

Los mayores saben, y ella lo sabe. Ellos son veteranos, ellos han vivido más experiencias, han pasado por lo que ella está pasando, o tal vez no...No pasaba todos los días, de todas maneras. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada, a que esa gente la molestara, a que se burlaran de su inteligencia, a que le tirasen de las coletas marinas que llevaba, a que se rieran del antinatural color de su cabello, o por su extraño amor a las estrellas y la astrología.

Pero llega un momento donde todos explotamos. No esperó que fuera tan pronto, siempre pensó que era bastante fuerte emocionalemente, pero se equivocaba. Todos tenemos esos momentos en los que no podemos más, en los que deseamos con fuerza tan sólo un pequeño espacio para uno mismo, un espacio donde poder respirar con tranquilidad o romper a llorar sin que nadie te juzgue por nada.

Llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, eso era lo que ella intentaba en estos momentos, aunque aún sin resultados eficientes. Llorar hasta no poder sentir nada, hasta llegar al punto donde nada te importa, donde las palabras sobran y sólo quieres silencio y ser respetado.

¿Por qué la juzgaban tanto? Sencillo, porque así era la sociedad de hoy en día. Ella odiaba cuando veía gente meterse con otras personas, o peor, con niños. Aún no entendía como alguien podía tener tan poca alma para comportarse con tal crueldad. Sin embargo nunca prestaba atención cuando la víctima era ella misma, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Siempre se mostraba seria y responsable, un amor de niña a ojos de los adultos, pero en el fondo estaba dolida, dolida de que la viesen con tales ojos de debilidad, de que la viesen como un blanco fácil, de que aún haya personas que pierden el tiempo malgastándolo juzgando a otros, cuando podrían estar soñando como ella intentaba.

Al final una se acostumbra, pero eso no quita el dolor de cada vez, y ese dolor se acumula, hasta el punto donde se encontraba ahora. No era tan estúpida como para que la vieran caer, no iba a dejarles verle rendirse, no iba a hacer ninguna locura, pero ella se preguntaba, ¿merece la pena seguir luchando? Sabe que no pararán, y ella no puede evitar seguir prestándoles atención, seguir agachando la cabeza y mostrarse afligida cada nueva vez.

Levantó el rostro para ver su reflejo, era horrible. ¿Y si se uniera a ellos? Al fin y al cabo, ella tambien se odia. Notó otra mirada evaluadora detrás de ella, pero en vez de girarse, esta vez no se molestó, sino que la miró a través del espejo. Si no fuera por como se sentía, tal vez le hubiera prestado más atención al joven que la sostentaba, si no hubiera pasado por todas esas cosas, tal vez hubiese tenido una vida "normal", tal vez ahora estaría sentada con otras chicas de su edad, hablando de qué sabe uno que.

-No merece la pena llorar, pierdes el tiempo.

Ellos son los que lo pierden haciéndola llorar.

-Mejor dicho, ellos no se merecen que alguien como tú malgaste sus lágrimas por ellos.

Esta vez si escuchó apropiadamente, y esta vez si se detuvo a observarlo. Lo conocía, él era mayor que ella, dos años para ser exactos. Sus ojos eran sorprendentemente verdes, salvajes, pero a la vez seguros y protectores, y su cabello, castaño. Tal vez tenía razón, pero no había nada que pudiera evitar esas lágrimas, ni siquiera su propia voluntad se lo impedía.

-Aún eres joven, aún te queda mucho por soñar y vivir, no te rindas tan sólo por unas personas que malgastan su vida intentando arrebatar la de otros. Nadie puede quitarle la vida a nadie, y mucho menos arruinarla. Tú eres la que decide que hacer con tu vida, deja de juzgarte, y vive como si no hubiera mañana, deja de hacerte preguntas.

Se secó los ojos. Tenía razón, aún era muy pronto para rendirse, y a pesar del dolor, ella era una veterana ¿no? Reunió el valor para mirar al castaño a los ojos. Él no sabía por todo lo que ella había pasado, el podía conocer su nombre, pero no su historia, y aun así, le escuchó.

Al fin y al cabo, los mayores saben, y ella lo sabe. Ellos son veteranos, ellos han vivido más experiencias, han pasado por lo que ella está pasando, o tal vez no...

* * *

**Nota: Pues...me aburría (OWO tuve tiempo libre, milagro) así que decidí escribir esta kk y dedicársela a una de mis mejores amigas, la cuál se que tuvo problemas con el bullying en su momento. (Tú sabeh quien ereh)**

**Al principio tenía pensado poner a Emerald y Crystal, pero después quedó asi :0 **

**No te olvides de dejarme un bonito review con tu opinión, siempre ayuda n.n**

**~¡Gracias por leer! ~**


End file.
